Boomer
|imgdesc = |faction = Yuri |baseunit = |role = Multipurpose submarine |useguns = Boomer Torpedo Cruise SLBM Launcher |usearmor = |tier = |hp = 1200 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Heavy |trans = |amphibious = |cost = $2000 |time = 1:20 |produced = Submarine pen |req = Psychic radar |techlvl = 2 |tier = 2 |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = *60 (x2 or x4 when elite) (APSplash2) *25 (x2)(Special HE) |airattack = |cooldown = * 120 (sea) * 50 (ground) |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = 5 |range = * 7 (sea) * 20 (minimum 8) (ground) |sight = 8 |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Submerged when not attacking ground targets or damaged Detects submerged units |eliteability = Increased strength, firepower, rate of fire, self-healing Fire 4 torpedoes at once |structure = |notes = }} The Boomer attack sub was Yuri's only combatant naval unit during the second iteration of the Third World War. It was essentially a combination of the Soviet Typhoon attack submarine and dreadnought designs. Boomers were especially prevalent around Yuri's essential installations, such as his main cloning facility in Australia, and his secret island space facility. Overview Yuri's Boomer was capable of firing two torpedoes at once, as well as launching ballistic missiles onto shore installations when surfaced. This, along with increased heavy armour, made it more versatile and powerful than the Soviet Typhoon submarine. An elite Boomer could fire four torpedoes and its SLBM became considerably more powerful. Due to their design, giant squid were unable to attack Boomers. However, the Boomer was rather slow and did not utilize as powerful missiles as Soviet dreadnoughts did. It was also completely helpless against aircraft, making it particularly vulnerable to Allied Ospreys, as Yuri's navy did not consist of any anti-air vessels. The main Boomer assembly line was on a secret island in the Pacific ocean, which was destroyed by an unnamed Soviet commander. In-game The Boomer can easily sink any other ship in a one-on-one duel, but the destroyer and Typhoon cost half as much, and the Typhoon can cost 3/8 of the normal price with an Industrial Plant. When the Boomer surfaces to fire its missiles, it is incapable of defending itself, leaving it vulnerable to conventional attacks. Anti-aircraft weapons can destroy its missiles, protecting anything targeted by the Boomer. All ships equipped with sonar, such as the destroyer, can detect it and then attack it and relay its position to other units and buildings. As with other naval vessels, it is vulnerable to Navy SEALs, provided that the infantry is not killed before planting the charges. The SLBM launchers require more time to prepare and launch, but the missile itself is more durable than a dreadnought's missile or an aircraft carrier's Hornet. Assessment Pros *Submerged *Well-armoured *More powerful than the Soviet Typhoon attack submarine and the Allied destroyer *Unrivaled in 1-on-1 naval duels *Able to engage naval and ground targets *Missiles deal splash damage, and travel faster than those of the dreadnought *Tier 2 unit, does not require the battle lab. *Immune to giant squids' tentacle grab Cons *Vulnerable to all kinds of attacks when surfacing to fire or detected *Considerably more expensive than the Typhoon and destroyer (at $2000). *Cannot attack air targets, and is particularly vulnerable to Ospreys *Missiles are vulnerable to anti-air weaponry *Shortest range and lowest firepower of all artillery role ships Quotes Trivia *The design of the Boomer submarine appears to take some inspiration from Captain Nemo's "Nautilus" from the book Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, by Jules Verne. *The land missile sprites used for the Boomers are actually early versions of the Dreadnought missiles recycled from the beta version of Red Alert 2. *"Boomer" means ballistic missile submarines in US Navy slang. Gallery CNCRA2YR_Boomer_concept_art.jpg|Concept art by TJ Frame CNCRA2YR_Boomer_render.jpg|Render Boomer Voxel Render.jpg|Voxel Model Render CNCRA2YR Boomer installer slide.JPG|Installer slide YR_Boomer_Veteran_Icons.png|Unused veteran icon YR_Boomer_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text YR_Boomer_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text Category:Yuri's Revenge ships Category:Yuri's Revenge Yuri Arsenal